The candidate for a career development award proposes a 5-year program which aims to provide him with the specific research methods needed to become an independent investigator in pediatric psychiatry, as well as knowledgeable in the mental health impact of HIV infection. The career development program under the mentorship of Dr. Vlahov, includes a didactic component with courses in biostatistics and epidemiology. The supervised research project examines psychiatric disorders in children who have HIV-positive Injection Drug User (IDU) parents. In order to separate the contribution of parental HIV-infection from the contribution of parental drug use, these children will be compared with children of HIV-negative IDU parents. Children in both the study and comparison groups will undergo standardized psychiatric examinations and family assessments.